godzilla_kaiju_wars_unleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Female Godzilla
Female Godzilla, nicknamed Goddessilla, is the former Queen of the Monsters as well as Godzilla's deceased mother. Having saved the world from countless monsters across the Globe, Female Godzilla had also become a savior of the Earth herself. Once the most powerful Godzilla of her time, she was fatally injured fighting SpaceGodzilla and died as a result. Since then, she has been the driving force of Godzilla's vengeance. Biography Origins Female Godzilla had lived on Lagos Island her whole life. And for a time, she was the only one of her kind. Until one day, she came across an egg. Once it hatched, another Godzilla came into the world and took it in as her child, raising it to become the next ruler of the monsters. Additionally, she had also been through many battles with other monsters. Female Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla Pending. Godzilla The King of the Monsters The Series Season 1 Monsterous Pilot After bidding her son farewell and giving out one final roar to the world, Female Godzilla dies at the beginning of this episode. However, all of her energy and power transfers over to her son, Godzilla, and he grows to become an adult and now is also the last of his kind. Once again bidding his mother farewell, Godzilla buries her in a pile of boulders and departs from Lagos Island. Season 2 Season 3 Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla Female Godzilla appears in a nightmare Godzilla is having during the beginning of the Season 3 finale. Personality Not unlike her son, Female Godzilla was extremely strong, courageous, determined, and unstoppable. And like Godzilla, she felt that humanity was worth saving. Towards her allies, Female Godzilla was caring and friendly but when it came to her enemies, Female Godzilla possessed a ferocious nature. Female Godzilla is also very protective of her son and would go to great lengths for him and fight any monster to save him. Appearance Though she is almost exactly like, if not, even very similar to her son's third adult physical appearance, Female Godzilla was, in several ways at least, different. She had a smaller head, not unlike that of Godzilla's second form. The dorsal plates were classic bone-white in color and were jagged as well. Her skin is also charcoal black. After the fight with SpaceGodzilla, Female Godzilla's appearance remained basically the same. However, she had one minor difference: only sporting a large scar on the chest region, sustained from SpaceGodzilla's crystals and Corona Beam. Powers and Abilities Before her son become the King of the Monsters, Female Godzilla was said to have been the most powerful Godzilla of her time. Possessing unbeatable rage, unbelievable power, and indestructible will, she never lost one fight against any enemy in any battle. * Atomic Ray: Her signature weapon, Female Godzilla's dorsal fins glow auspiciously and then she can launch a devastating, concentrated, deadly blue ray of pure radiation from her mouth. This exceptionally powerful ray has explosive and kinetic energy and can cause massive damage, igniting and setting fires, creating massive explosions that rival her own size to nearly anything it hits and can completely kill all but the strongest opponents with a single shot. It even has a powerful concussion force, able to force back opponents effortlessly. *'Intelligence:' While humans often assume Female Godzilla is a wild brutish animal, Female Godzilla has demonstrated intelligence on par with, if not exceeding, human intelligence. She is able to fully communicate with other giant monsters by speaking a language of roars and grunts that only giant monsters understand. Female Godzilla employs strategy in battle against more powerful foes and has found and exploited scientific weaknesses in his opponents that even humans were not aware of. * Energy Absorption: Female Godzilla has a remarkable capacity for absorbing energy. She is capable of absorbing nuclear energy in order to grow in power and unleash new, deadly attacks. *'Superior Strength:' Female Godzilla possesses remarkably incredible physical strength, allowing her to knock down large buildings and lift and throw opponents several times her size with ease. *'Regeneration:' Female Godzilla has an enhanced regenerative ability, allowing her to heal fatal and non-fatal wounds near instantly. Female Godzilla's regeneration is due to a substance in his cells known as Organizer G1, which has proven to be highly mutagenic to other creatures. *'Superior Durability:' Female Godzilla's hide is nearly indestructible and is not damaged at all by conventional weapons, allowing him to withstand gunfire, missiles, and even blows from other monsters with impressive resistance. Few of Female Godzilla's opponents can pierce her skin and draw blood. *'Nuclear Energy Pulse:' Should an opponent hold her, Female Godzilla can surge and then release a powerful shockwave blast of painful amounts of nuclear energy from throughout her entire body, which is useful when he is restrained or in close combat with a foe, forcing any other creature to release her and throwing whatever touches him away. *'Long Prehensile Whip Tale:' Female Godzilla's tail is extremely long, flexible and so powerful that it can be used as if a whip, perfect for whipping, bashing, and bludgeoning against even the strongest of enemies. The end of her tail is also prehensile, allowing it to be able to coil and curl around and constrict an opponent's limb. * Spiral Beam: A far more powerful, devastating variation of Female Godzilla's atomic breath, the golden spiral ray can only be fired when Female Godzilla is under extreme stress or has absorbed a considerable amount of power. It is a golden-colored beam wrapped in an electrical spiral and has enough of the firepower to completely destroy the strongest of enemies and generate massive explosions even larger than Female Godzilla herself. In addition, as she absorbs more radiation, the beam will also increase in power. *'Energy Conduction:' Female Godzilla is capable of discharging energy through her physical blows at opponents by conducting energy through her touch. In addition, Female Godzilla can use this power to block an opponents' energy through her bite. *'Razor Spikes:' Not only does Female Godzilla's spines glow and release large amounts of heat while charging her atomic beam, but also are very sharp. The edges of the tallest spike of Female Godzilla is extremely sharp, allowing her to be able to cut straight through buildings and even cut off an opponent’s limbs in a single pass. *'Atomic Fireballs:' Female Godzilla can launch powerful, explosive balls of red atomic fire energy from her mouth that can destroy weaker monsters in just one strike. *'Extraordinary Jumper:' Female Godzilla can jump high and far through the air. *'Energy Transfer:' Female Godzilla can install energy into others, but should Female Godzilla die or be killed, she transfers her energy into that of another Godzilla, gifting them more power. *'Sixth Sense:' Female Godzilla has a keen ability to detect when she is in danger. She can use this to even sense when powerful attacks are being aimed directly at her. She can even use this sense to detect opponents from behind and attack them without looking. Category:Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Earth Defenders Category:Creatures of Lagos Island Category:Radioactive Monsters Category:Toho monsters Category:Kaiju that started out as dinosaurs Category:Female Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju